Xiaolin royals
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: The Xiaolin Dragons and Jack Spicer have been teleported to Enchancia, after a new Shen Gong Wu revealed itself. Xiaolin Dragons befriend Sofia and her friends for their adventure. Will Jack team up with with Sofia's enemies? Find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

( **Me, Delsin, Vivian, Ron, Cole, Duncan, El Tigre, Gwen, Mordecai and Rigby have exited the Rogue Shadow and see broken trees and rocks)**

 **Gwen: this must be a very strong Decepticon.**

 **Mordecai: You may have a point Gwen.**

 **Me: We need to find that Decepticon before he destroys Africa.**

 **Cole: Or she.**

 **Me: Good point, let's get this search party started.**

 **Vivian: You think this could be the work of Steeljaw?**

 **Delsin: No, Steeljaw leaves claw marks. This is something else.**

 **Me: But we should get going?**

 **(You readers enjoy the first chapter of Xiaolin royals. But I don't own Sofia the first or Xiaolin showdown. But I do own Rose and Kane)**

It's a beatiful day in a Chinese temple for training where 4 teens training in a temple wearing monk clothes which is red, black or white pants. Their names are Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay they're Xiaolin dragons trained under Master Fung. The four monks were jumping pole to pole while holding a cup of tea without dropping a single drop. Raimundo lost his balance and tea after the first 15 minutes.

"Oh our fearless leader." said Kimiko then jumped to another pole.

"Impressive, you are the first one off even those you're our leader." said Omi but when he jumped to another pole he fell down.

"I guess it's just the two of us?" Clay replied.

"One shall stand, one shall fall." said Kimiko.

"Xiaolin warriors, I hate to interrupt your training but we have a new student joining us." said an elderly monk, bald, with a mustache and a goatee, that had long thick eyebrows. He wore a white shirt under a short-sleeve blue shirt that he wore open, revealing a medallion around his neck in between the shirt. Over his white shirt he had 3 curly chest hairs near his neck.

"A new student? I hate to be brain shorts." said Omi. "But the last student we had worked for Jack Spicer."

"This is different Omi. I would like you to meet Rose." said Master Fung showing a girl about the same height as Kimiko, she has pale skin, red hair that goes down to her waist, green eyes, and a peace necklace around her neck. She's wearing the same Xiaolin robe that Kimiko wears but with tights.

"Pleased to meet you." said Omi.

"What up?" Raimundo greeted.

Clay lost his balence and fell flat on his face. "Oh my gosh are you okay!?" Rose ran to Clay's side.

"I'm fine." said Clay. "I gotta go I have to check on something." Clay got up and ran.

"That's Clay, I never saw him like that before. I'm Kimiko by the way." Kimiko introduced herself. "That's Omi and Raimundo."

"It's really nice to meet you all." said Rose.

"Rose is a Xiaolin dragon of Nature, but she is not a Shoku warrior yet." said Master Fung. "She was trained by an old friend of mine, but she died of a poison dart."

"I am most sorry for your lost." said Omi.

"Thanks Omi." Rose replied.

* * *

In a secret lab, well actually a basement a male teenager about Raimundo's height with red hair and eyes, thin and extremely pale skin wearing a long black coat with a high collar, fingerless gloves, black pants and black boots. He has some sort of backpack and yellow spiral goggles, his name is Jack Spicer evil boy genius. He was working on a new robot on the table.

"If Iron Man can make an armor to take down the Hulk, so can I." said Jack. "Xiaolinbuster, doesn't strike fear. But it will do."

"Oh it's a good name Jack." said a Robot that looks like a butler.

"Thanks Yes-bot." said Jack. "So far, I equipped him with lasers, rockets and enough strength to take down Dojo."

"Pretty smart, for some loser." Jack looks at the top of the stairs and he sees a teenage boy with fair skin, brown hair, wearing a black unbuttoned shirt over a blue t shirt, black pants and brown shoes.

"And you are?" Jack asked.

"The name's Kane, I saw your ad on evil list." said Kane.

"Oh yeah. So what can you bring in Jack Spicer's evil empire?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm a street kid, I know how to fight on the streets." said Kane.

"Cool, but you need to take a test to proof you are worthly for my evil empire." said Jack. Then a machine started beeping and it caught Jack's attention. "Looks like we have a new Shen Gong Wu to take from the monks! Let's roll!"

* * *

Back at the temple Dojo came running in with a scroll in his hands. "Guys we have a new Shen Gong Wu!" said Dojo.

"A new Wu?" Kimiko asked.

Dojo opens the scroll to reveal a figure holding a lantern. "The traveler's lantern is a rare Shen Gong Wu. It will allow the user to travel from a location or another world." said Dojo.

"If the forces of evil get their hands on that Wu who knows what will happen." said Omi.

"I agree with you on that Omi." said Rose.

"Then let's get going!" said Dojo and grew 5 times his size. The monks jumped on Dojo's back and flew off.

* * *

While the monks are riding on Dojo's back, the monks have changed into their street clothes, Raimundo is wearing white long-sleeved shirt with orange and green sleeves, tan cargo pants and black-and-white trainers. Clay is wearing wearing a light blue button shirt, red bandana around his neck, blue jeans, tan belt and brown cowboy boots. Kimiko is wearing a small purple jacket over a black t shirt, a navy skirt and black shoes. Rose is wearing a green t shirt with the peace symbol on it, white cargo shorts and brown sandals.

"So do we have anything to find the Shen Gong Wu?" Rose asked.

"You're looking at him, Rose." said Dojo.

"That gets rashes." Raimundo whispered to Rose.

"I heard that!" said Dojo.

"You should of kept your oversized mouth shut." said Omi.

"I think you mean big mouth shut." said Rose.

"That too!" said Omi.

* * *

The monks have reached the Wu's destination which is Pompeii. They got off Dojo and he shrieked back to normal size. "Pompeii, why would you hide it here?" Kimiko asked.

"It's a long story." said Dojo.

"Well I hope it's not in the volcano." said Clay.

"What do you think I am stupid?" Dojo asked. "Well we did thought of placing in in Mt. Vesuvius, but we placed it in the gladiator arena."

"Then show us the way!" said Raimundo.

The monks are in the arena, and they look around for the Traveler's lantern. Then Rose sees a golden lantern on a stand. "There it is!" said Rose.

"Good work Rose!" said Kimiko.

Then they heard a evil laughter coming out of nowhere, but they see Jack Spicer on his helipack. "Well well well, I see that you got a new loser Xiaolin losers!" said Jack.

"Jack Spicer, I should of known you would of shown your face." said Kimiko.

"But I'm not alone!" said Jack. Then Kane shows up and barrel rolls to the ground. "Meet Kane!"

"Was Katnappé at a cat convention?" Raimundo asked sarcastically.

"It's actually a real thing." said Jack. "But anyway, Jackbots attack!"

Then some Jackbots show up and attack the Xiaolin warriors. Omi jumps up in the air and performs a flip kick on the Jackbot. "Orb of Tornami!" Omi shouted as a stream of water and hits the Jackbots.

"Arrow sparrows!" Kimiko shouted and throw some fiery sparrows at the Jackbots and destroys them.

"Big Bang meteorang!" Clay shouted and threw a boomerang and split into five boomerangs and destroy the Jackbots. Rose sees Jack flying towards the Shen Gong Wu, she jumps from seat to seat to reach the Wu.

Kane sees Rose and Jack heading straight to the Traveller's lantern. "Just you and me Kane!" said Raimundo charging at Kane with the sword of the storms in his hands.

Kane punches Raimundo in the face. "Don't have time for this." said Kane.

When Jack and Rose both touched the Traveler's lantern and it began to glow. "Jack I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" said Rose.

Kane jumps up to where Jack and Rose and touched the Wu. "Traveler's lantern!" He shouted. The Traveler's lantern began to glow and everyone is shocked.

"That's not good!" said Dojo. Then a bright flash appears and when it faded away the Xiaolin Warriors, Dojo, Jack and Kane have disappeared.

 **(We follow the trail of broken tree and rocks and we find our Decepticon. It was a Frog like bot that's light green, with some blue, and has wheels on his back talking to a mask on a tree)**

 **?: You! I am looking for the lost city of Doradus, the spirits find me worthily.**

 **Me: Ok let's see what his name is? (Looks on my phone and finds his file) Springload, breaking stuff in a museum and guards, and ended up in a stasis cell on the Alchemor prison ship. Just because of the search for a city called Doradus.**

 **Springload: Then you shall face the same fate as your friend. (Kicks the mash with the tree and smashed it to bits)**

 **Gwen: (walks out of hiding) Hey stop right there!**

 **Springload: Theives! You will never reach Doradus! (Long tongue comes out and grabs Gwen's right arm)**

 **Gwen: (screams in pain from the acid) What the hell?**

 **(Gwen gets thrown towards a tree and Springload hops away)**

 **Me: That wasn't smart Gwen.**

 **Gwen: Hey shut up! My wrist is burning!**

 **Me: Cole take Gwen back to the ship and I'll catch up soon.**

 **Cole: You got it. (Picks Gwen up and takes her back to the Rogue Shadow)**

 **Me: Alright we're gonna continue our search for Springload. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(We find Springload and captured him)**

 **Me: Well Springload is captured and placed back in his stasis pod. (Checks computer) no reviews for Xiaolin royals.**

 **Cole: They'll come soon, Smoke.**

 **Me: Yeah, yeah. But I have a new chapter right here.**

 **Cole: That's cool.**

The Dragon Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa was meditating by the pond in the Cinnibar Gardens wen four shadowy figures lurked in the distance. One from inside the pond, one from the bushes, one from behind a tree's leaves, and one from inside of a log.

On top of the tower, the Scarlet Warrior spoke into her earpiece with a smile. "Go."

Suddenly, without warning, Sofia popped up from out of the pond and morphed back to her human form, Amber came flying out of the bushes in her butterfly hybrid form, Clio came bursting out of the bushes with her Earthshock Drills charging at Ryu, and Vivian came popping up from out of the log and started playing her enchanted violin, sending out magic bolts at him.

Suddenly, Ryu's eyes shot open and he jumped up and parried all of their attacks with relative ease using his Dragon Sword.

"That your best shot!?" he shouted.

Sofia then charged straight at him with her katana spears and the two quickly parried each other with Sofia then smiling grimly at him with a heat beam eye blast which he ducked from and kicked her away from him and she then skidded to a stop, leaning on her knee.

Amber then glowed a bright orange aura an charged straight at him in Drill Form, which he retaliated by blocking with his Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang katanas until they eventually stopped when he pressed his foot against the castle's tower.

"Not bad, Amber. Especially for such a fashion nut." Ryu said, getting her into an arm lock.

"When you have Sofia as a sister, she tends to change your personality drastically." Amber said as she suddenly whacked him in the face with her wings.

Ryu then backflipped and slid past all of Vivian's spells and eventually got into a clash with her using her violin's bow. She then eventually ducked under his sword, whacked him in the leg with her violin, and as he recovered, her eyes grew dragon-like and she breathed a plume of pink fire at him, which he was able to dodge just in time as he then engaged Clio.

"These four are getting better and better every single time I have one of my soldiers train them." Scarlett smiled.

"Good work." said Ryu.

"Better than Scorpion." said Sofia.

"Not bad." said Scarlett.

Dinobot looked at the group in the garden and decided to take his mediation elsewhere. "Something wrong Dinobot?" Korra asked.

"None of your business." said Dinobot.

"Whoa! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" said Korra.

Soon, Scarlett, Ryu, and Scarlett's pupils looked to the forest and saw a bright flash of light from the treetops.

"Okay, seriously!" Scarlett shouted. "Every time I think I have a nice day off, my team has to deal with visitors from another dimension."

"So?" Clio asked as Scarlett smiled. "Saddle up."

Sofia and Amber whistled for Minimus and Saffron and they came running up from the stables and they got on as Scarlett got onto Oleander.

"You're lucky you know. Your horse can use magic and fly. I'm stuck with two horses that can do either one or the other." Amber sighed as Clio climbed on Saffron's back as well and Vivian transformed into her dragon form.

"Would you like to see me perform surgery?" Scarlett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"On second thought, it's not so bad having two horses." Amber nervously quipped.

"Oh Amber." Sofia said as they took off with Ryu holding a hand near his head from down below picking up the auras of another group's chi.

"There are 6 beings." said Ryu.

"We have enough visitors like Delsin." said Dinobot.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, the Xiaolin Dragons have recovered from the rough landing. "Is everyone ok?" Kimiko asked.

"I landed on something hard." said Clay.

"Yeah me!" said Raimundo revealing that Clay landed on him and gets off of him.

"Where's the traveller's lantern!?" Rose asked and looked around for the Shen Gong Wu.

"Are you sure Clay's not sitting on it?" Raimundo asked.

"Actually it resulted in a tie. No one won the Wu but now we don't know where it is?" said Dojo.

"Can't you track the Shen gong Wu?" Rose asked.

"Sorry Rose but I can't track Shen Gong Wu that are already revealed." Dojo explained.

"Oh great." said Rose. "How can this get any worst?"

Then a puff of smoke appeared and revealed Sofia, Amber Vivian and Clio in their warrior outfits. "You had to ask." said Kimiko with a tone of sarcastism.

Sofia charged towards the Xiaolin Dragons, but Omi blocks the attack. Clay is avoiding Clio's Earthshock drills. "I'm not gonna hit a girl, but you're leaving me no choice." said Clay. "Fist of Tebigong!" Clay uses the Fist of Tebigong to punch Clio's Earthshock drills.

Sofia exchanged a few blows with Omi and they both slid back on their feet.

"What style of kung fu is this?" Omi asked.

"It's not kung fu. It's ninjutsu." Sofia said as she twirled her spear around. "My teachers haven't taught us kung fu yet."

"Impressive for a girl." said Omi.

Raimondo used the sword of the storms on Amber and blew her back and messed up her hair.

Amber got to her feet and showed a mirror and saw her hair and gasped.

"Oh, I really wish you hadn't done that." Clio said to Raimundo.

"You messed up the hair! No one messes up the hair!" Amber said as her eyes started to glow green and she suddenly used her Laser Form and bounce off all the trees, eventually hittting Raimundo square in the chest, knocking the Sword of Storms out of his hand and she caught it and held it up to his throat before fixing her hair and smiled.

Kimiko jumped and somersaulted dodging Vivian's violin spells and getting closer to her. Vivian then ducked behind one of her kicks and jabbed her with her bow which knocked her onto her stomach and finally she put her foot on her back, preventing her from getting up.

"So, how does it feel getting beat by the prissy princess?"

"Tangled Web comb!" Clay shouted and shot 4 tangled hair at the four princesses.

"This must be the work of Chase Young or Wuya to do this." said Omi.

"Neiter of them. Whoever they are?" said a voice.

"Who said that?" Rose asked.

Then, out of nowhere a boomerang came in and sliced the hair off freeing the four princesses and flew back into the Scarlet Warriors hand.

"They're my students, monk. Taught them everything they know." She said. "I'm the Scarlet Warrior."

"You're students are incredibly skilled." Kimiko said.

"I know. When you're my student, you will learn to kill somebody if you have to."

"And these Shen Gong Wu, madame?" Clay asked.

"They aren't. They're my inventions that I hand made myself. You have to train with me to know how to use them."

"They're useless to your enemies." Clio said.

"We're getting off on the wrong point." Scarlett said as she motioned for the group to come with her. "We'll settle this over tea in my kingdom."

* * *

The Xiaolin Dragons, Dojo, Scarlett and her students were drinking tea in Cinnibar. "So this Master Fung taught you everything." said Scarlett.

"Well I just arrived at the temple." said Rose.

"Yeah and but he's also a great friend." said Dojo.

Omi looks down at his tea with a concern look. "But it wasn't the six of us who have arrived here."

"There are more of your friends?" Clio asked.

"No, those who are on the side of evil." said Omi.

"So." Scarlett said, crossing her leg over her other one and taking a sip of her tea. "How did you get here?"

"It was a special Shen Gon Wu known as the Traveler's Lantern. It can send the user or their victims anywhere." Clay stated.

"And apparently by 'anywhere' they mean 'anywhere in the multiverse.'" Raimundo stated plainly.

"You clearly didn't use it on your own." Clio stated plainly.

"Nope. It was our enemy, Jack Spicer." Kimiko stated.

"If he's here, then he's most likely looking for the Amulet of Avalor." Scarlett stated.

"What?" Omi asked.

"It is my most prized creation and it belongs to my most prized pupil." Scarlett stated as Sofia showed off her amulet to the others. "After a certain incident with my evil sister and Amber's jealousy, I saw it fit to avoid the situation again by making a new one called the Heart of Milledtion." Amber showed her's off.

"What do they do?"

"Unlock powers that mirror my own." Scarlett stated. "'With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse."

"They contain the powers of all of the Shen Gon Wu combined, only as a failsafe it locks them away until the wearer performs a good deed related to that power in some way." Amber explained.

"And to make sure they are only used for good, they curse those who do deeds of pure evil." Vivian stated.

"In other words, even if they did get their hands on one of them, it would be useless to them." Sofia said, crossing her arms with a smile.

"If you would like, we could give you our Shen Gon Wu for a bit so you can research them." Rose stated. At that, Scarlett's eyes widened and a sly smile formed on her lips.

"My dear monks, you had my curiosity. But now you have my attention."

* * *

Meanwhile Jack has just woke up and sees that he's in some kind of room. "Where the heck am I?" Jack asked.

"You're in my room." said a tall and thin man, with pale skin He has black hair with gray bangs and wears a long purple robe and a large yellow bow-tie. He also is always seen wearing a pair of fingerless gloves. "I found you in the forest and decided to bring you back here."

"Yeah that's great, where's Kane?" Jack asked.

"Well I just found you in the forest and no one else." He said.

"Well that's just great. Who are you?" Jack asked.

"The name's Cedric." said Cedric. "Future king of Enchancia."

"Jack Spicer, future ruler of the world." said Jack.

"Isn't that too big?" Cedric asked.

"No, it's better than taking over one city at a time." said Jack.

"But I require something to take over the kingdom, the Amulet of Avalor." said Cedric showing Jack a picture of the Amulet of Avalor in a book. "The only problem is Princess Sofia has it."

"Say no more I'll snatch that amulet from her neck!" said Jack.

"Only the wearer can remove the amulet." said Cedric.

"I'll find a way." said Jack.

* * *

Back at Cinnibar the Xiaolin Dragons have explained to Scarlett, Sofia, Amber, Vivian and Clio what a Xiaolin Showdown is and how it works, they also showed them how the Shen Gong Wu they have. "Master Fung, has taught us how to us the Shen Gong Wu well." said Omi.

"Prove it, I will bring out 5 warriors of mine. You will fight them." said Scarlett.

"Well as long they're not girls. I don't hit girls." said Clay.

"A gentleman. You would be taken down in seconds." said Korra.

"Friend of yours?" Rose wondered.

"Yep. This is Avatar Korra. She would be able to kick any of your butts individually. What I mean by that is that Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko may be able to manipulate one element of their respective dragon type. However, Korra is able to manipulate all four." Sofia said.

"Oh God." Raimundo said as Korra smirked at him.

"She's always been the tough one here." Amber said.

"I have tried controling all the elements but that is a story that I regret." said Omi.

"I don't care if your one of those blue aliens from Pandora. I can kick your butt any day of the week!" said Kimiko.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Korra said, cracking her knuckles. "I was able to bend 3 of the four elements since I was four years old."

"Bring on your strongest member on me." Clay challenged, causing Sofia, Korra, and Scarlett to look at each other in shock and fear.

"Um... are you sure you want to do that?" Sofia asked, a nervous twitch in her voice.

"Sure am."

The gang huddled.

"Are you sure he can handle Kratos? The guy was able to beat Skips in arm wrestling with no PlayCo Armboy." Amber whispered.

"He's not gonna settle for anybody else. He's just as headstrong as I was when I first moved to Republic City." Korra said to her.

"It's his call. Besides, he wouldn't ask for it if he wasn't sure he could handle it." Scarlett said as they all nodded to each other. She then pressed her ear comm. "Kratos, please come to the dining room."

Kratos entered the dinning hall. "This better be good." said Kratos.

"And you are?" Clay asked.

"Kratos the God of War." Kratos replied.

"I'm no Greek professor, I thought that was Ares?" Clay asked.

"It was Ares before I killed him." Kratos said, causing Clay to gulp. "He took my wife, daughter, and brother from me. Now I'm the God of War."

"You asked for our strongest warrior. Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it." Scarlett said as she turned to Omi. "Omi, you're opponent is..."

Omi leaned forward in anticipation.

"...me." Scarlett smirked.

 **Me: (finishes it) Thanks Jake for the beggining, the fight scene, the talk, along with the challenge.**

 **(Enters a room and sees the fandoms I work with, throwing a party)**

 **Me: You guys did this for me.**

 **Rattrap: You know it!**

 **Onua: We also have the 21 shots for you too.**

 **Me: Let's do this, baby!**

 **Muscle Man: That's my line!**

 **Me: It's my birthday man!**

 **(I do the 21 shots challenge and finish them)**

 **Me: (drunk) I'm number 1! Let's get this party started!**

 **(Party starts)**

 **Me: You readers, leave a review or whatever. Best birthday wishes to me, please review and stay frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(The Rogue shadow is flying around and landed on some old park)**

 **Nerd: So where are we?**

 **Me: Jurassic World, this is was built on the same island as Jurassic Park. The park was shut down after the Indominus Rex escaped.**

 **Takanuva: This is what happens when you play God.**

 **Mordecai: I called in Optimus. He'll be here.**

 **(Optimus Prime, Bumbleee, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Duncan, DJ, and Zoey come out of the portal)**

 **Sideswipe: Still no word from Knuckles?**

 **Me: I can't get a hold of him.**

 **Nerd: Seriously? The Master Emerald is broken and he's not here!**

 **Me: I told him our location.**

 **Takanuva: Well he better hurry.**

 **(Alright while we look around enjoy the new chapter of Xiaolin royals)**

"Ah, give me the most powerful. This will be a piece of pie." said Omi.

"It's piece of cake." Korra corrected.

"Get use to it." said Kimiko.

"Rose, your opponent is Sofia." said Scarlett.

"Very well than." said Rose.

"So you're saving the leader for last?" Raimundo asked.

"You're there leader?" Kratos asked.

"Sure am."

"Let's see how you do against Ryu." Scarlett smirked before turning to Omi. "I'm only going to warn you once. I've been doing this for longer than you've been alive. I have been able to defeat some of the greatest threats in the multiverse. Imagine what I can do to someone half my age."

"You don't scare me, Queen."

"Fine. Just remember. You almost lost to Sofia and her friends. You are up against their teacher."

"You'll be class!" said Omi.

"Schooled." Clay corrected.

"Same thing." said Omi.

* * *

Jack was showing Cedric the Shen Gong Wu on his cheat sheet. "Impressive how did you managed to find some of these things?" Cedric asked.

"I had some help with a Heylin witch named Wuya, until I decided to dump her and work on my own like a boss!" said Jack.

"But didn't she tracked the Shen Gong Wu?" Cedric asked.

"I have a robot that can track Shen Gong Wu." Jack replied.

"I see." said Cedric.

"But I can't track Shen Gong Wu that's already be revealed." said Jack.

"That's a shame." said Cedric. "You know there is a kingdom called Fearien. It's been abandoned for quite sometime."

"That'll do for a base." said Jack and takes off with his helipack and then he comes back. "Um how do I get there?"

"Here's a map and in his sack is some tech I stole from Elm Reef." said Cedric handing Jack a map and small sack.

"Thanks I'll contact you with this." said Jack and hands Cedric a commlink and flies off.

* * *

They had cleared Cinnibar City for the battle as Omi searched around looking for his opponent.

He eventually heard rumbling coming from a bar and then Scarlett blasted through the double doors with an energy blast and glared at her opponent.

"Last chance, Omi." Scarlett said. "Either give up or be defeated."

"Never."

"Suit yourself." She then fired her heat beam eyes at Omi when he engaged the Two Ton Tunic to block jet attack.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Omi shouted as he used the comb and tendrils of hair came out at her and she pulled out her katana and sliced away every strand that got near her and blasted a fireball at Omi who just blocked it with the tunic.

"Time to get rid of that thing." Scarlett said as she charged at him and at the last second, jumped over him and did a backflip, kicking him away and in the process blew the tunic off of him with an airblast.

Omi reached for it again until Scarlett shot it away with a Firaga.

"Hot move." Omi complimented. "Didn't see it coming."

"Now I'll see what I've got coming." She reached into her pouch and brought out a hexagonal rune that rose into the air before she let a blue ghostlike creature from her body. "Song of Futuresight!"

"What is that?" Omi finds the source of the sound. "Orb of Tornami!" Omi shoots a stream of water at the source of the sound and water comes out. Omi smiles and puts the orb away. "I have beated the Queen, she has gotten a rich beating." said Omi.

He then received a punch in the face by an unknown source and was knocked back as his opponent appeared in an flash of light.

"Surprise!" Scarlett said.

"That magic you used..." Omi stated.

"The proper term is 'mugic'. A mix of magic and music. The Song of Futuresight let's you see what your opponent does before they do it."

"Clever. But your tricks won't save you." He took out his Orb of Tornami again and blasted at het, but she morphed into a hawk and flew around dodging his blasts. Unbeknownst to him, the water was gathering at his feet. "You can't defeat me by just dodging my attacks."

Scarlett morphed back to normal as she summoned her Keyblade again. "Just wanted you to get your feet wet! Thundaga!" She blasted a lightning orb from her Keyblade, which hit the water and electrocuted Omi, dealing massive damage.

"I did not see that see that coming?" said Omi and fell down.

Rose ran to Omi's side. "Omi are you ok?" Rose asked.

"I am fine Rose." Omi replied. "But I have lost to a girl."

"Queen." Scarlett corrected. "Anyway who's next?"

* * *

Raimundo used the Shard of lightning to run out of the bakery and perform a sneak attack. Raimundo uses the Shard of lightning for speed and attack Ryu. But Ryu used a Shoryuken on Raimundo. "How did you see that attack?" Raimundo asked.

"I sensed your chi." said Ryu.

* * *

Kimiko performed a Shoku Mars fire and performs a flying kick on Korra and impacted in Tiana's place. Korra used her airbending to blow out the flames around Kimiko. Kimiko uses the Ruby of Ramses to lift up a table and throw it at Korra. But Korra dodged the table and used her waterbending to use the water from the pitchers and used them to freeze Kimiko's legs.

"Chill out, you'll live longer." said Korra. Kimiko used her fire powers to break free from the ice and charged Korra, but the Avatar punched the Xiaolin dragon of fire in the face.

* * *

Clay was avoiding Kratos' blades of Exile. "Admit defeat Clay!" said Kratos.

"Never, especially to a guy wearing a skirt." said Clay.

"It is a loincloth!" Kratos corrected the Xiaolin dragon of Earth. Kratos charges towards Clay.

"Fist of Tebigong! " Clay shouted and used it to punch Kratos in the fist and knocks him down. "I'm from Texas we never back down."

"That was awesome Clay!" said Rose.

"Aw shucks, thanks Rose." said Clay rubbing his arm.

"Anyway wish me luck." said Rose walking towards the town.

As Sofia prepared herself by taking out her spear, Scarlett came over and handed her a red mugic rune.

"What is this mugic?" Sofia asked.

"The Discord of Disarming. It temporarily renders any weapon powerless." Scarlett explained.

"That'll come in handy."

"It will only work for one of her Shen Gong Wu at a time so use it wisely."

"Ready for this this." said Rose.

The two started fighting and Rose used the golden tiger claw to strike Sofia, but Sofia counters with a kick. Rose slid back and charged towards Sofia. "Wudai thorn kick, nature!" Rose shouted and kick Sofia.

As the two were battling, Scarlett was edjucating the other monks on her armory.

"Since these are not Shen Gong Wu, they won't be able to detect or steal these." Scarlett said as they all investigated the armory. "Everything here is your's to use as you please-" Scarlett said as Clay investigated a mechanized suit of armor being displayed on the back wall. "-except for that." Scarlett rushed over and stopped him from messing with it.

"Why not?"

"That armor is the most powerful weapon I've ever created other than my jewel creations." Scarlett explained. "Your's truly is the only one who knows how to use it properly and safety."

"Omi has been down that road before." said Clay.

"But that is a different story, for another day." said Omi.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack Spicer is in Fearien building some of his Jackbots. "Who knew Cedric would be helpful. Too bad I'm gonna take over Enchancia." said Jack.

Then he finishes the last Jackbot and it joins the other Jackbots. "Ok, team 1 to 4 with me on the attack to Enchancia, Team 5 find Kane and bring him up to speed and bring him here." said Jack. The 10 Jackbots fly off in one direction while Jack Spicer and the rest of his Jackbots fly off to Enchancia.

 **(We're looking around Main Street.)**

 **Duncan: Man this place went downhill after the Indominus attack.**

 **Rigby: (eating a cookie) You're telling me.**

 **Me: Rigby put that cookie down. You don't know where it's been.**

 **Sideswipe: We checked T. Rex kingdom, Pachy Arena, Cretaceous Cruise, Gentle Giants petting zoo, and the Gallimimus valley.**

 **Zoey: What about that lagoon over there.**

 **Me: Don't trust me.**

 **Knuckles: (shows up) I already checked.**

 **DJ: Knuckles? What took you so long?**

 **Knuckles: I had to take a boat.**

 **Me: Well there are three locations to check the aviary, Indomimus Rex's padlock and the old ruins of Jurassic Park.**

 **Knuckles: The old ruins?**

 **Me: Watch Jurassic Park. Anyway Optimus you and the Autobots are going to the Avairy.**

 **Optimus Prime: Understood.**

 **Me: Takanuva, Mordo, Rigs, take Hidlegard, Clio, Merida, Jake, Trixie, Spud, Duncan, DJ and Zoey you guys are going to the Indominus Rex's Padlock.**

 **Nerd: So that leaves us with the old ruins.**

 **Me: Yep. You, me and Knukles.**

 **All: Ready break! (We each go our separate ways)**

 **Me: I like to thank my good buddy Jake for the fight between Omi and Scarlett, and the armoury. Please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(The planet express ship lands near a castle and we enter the castle of illusion)**

 **Me: Welcome to the castle of illusion.**

 **Grimlock: Great, just we need a confusing place.**

 **Knuckles: Well we better find that piece.**

 **Me: If Jack Spicer finds that piece I don't know what will happen.**

 **Riley: So where do we start?**

 **Optimus Prime: I suggest we split up.**

 **Me: Good idea Prime. We each split up and find the piece of the Master Emerald.**

 **Ice Bear: Ice Bear goes alone.**

 **Me: Keep your comms open.**

 **(While we search the castle of illusion, you readers enjoy Xiaolin royals. Mason Gray is owned by Ghost Archer)**

"Scarlett. You might want to take a look at this." Cole MacGrath stated over her monitor.

"What is it, Cole?" Scarlett asked as he turned to show Jack and his Fearbots going for Enchancia.

"Oh that son of a-" Scarlett gritted her teeth and pressed her earpiece to contact her soldiers.

"Sora! I need you and your team in Enchancia yesterday!" Scarlett shouted. "It's under attack!"

"We're on our way." Sora said as he, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Lea, and Mason went for Enchancia.

Scarlett then switched her station to contact some more soldiers.

"Scorpion, I need you, Merida, Ryu, and Cloud to search for the Shen Gong Wu." Scarlett ordered.

"On it." Scorpion stated.

* * *

Rose and Sofia are still fighting in the city, luckily Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay managed to catch the rest of the fight. "Rose is still fighting Sofia." said Kimiko.

"She's not out? That's good." said Clay.

"Yeah, we finally have a girl that's tough as nails." said Kimiko.

When Sofia was about to use mugic, Rose took out a Shen gong Wu, it has a black handle attached with a blue orb. "Shard of lightning!" Rose shouted and everything around her froze. Rose manged to land a few punches on Sofia and then the Shen gong Wu wore off.

Sofia fell down in defeat and Rose offered her hand and helped Sofia get up. "Not bad." said Sofia.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." said Rose.

Then Dojo came in with a panicked look. "Look alive people! Jack Spicer has just surfaced in a kingdom called Enchancia!" said Dojo.

"Oh no!" said Sofia worried.

"Is that your home Sofia?" Omi asked.

"Yes, I have to tell Amber." said Sofia.

"Well let's get going!" said Raimundo. "Where is Enchancia anyway?"

"I'll show you." said Sofia.

* * *

The Xiaolin monks are riding on Dojo while Sofia is riding on Minimus. "So what do you think Jack is after?" Kimiko asked.

"Whatever it is we better make sure he doesn't get to it." said Clay.

"Is this Jack Spicer dangerous?" Sofia asked.

"That guy!? He acts tough, but he's a big chicken." said Raimundo.

"But he is full of tricks, I suggest you have your eyes open." said Omi.

"You mean keep your guard up?" Sofia asked.

"Same thing!" said Omi.

* * *

Sora and his team are fighting off the Jackbots in Enchancia. When Lea sliced a Jackbot in half, Jack Spicer flies in. "It's over Jack." said Riku.

"Guess again keyblade wielders! Mega Jackbots attack!" Jack shouted and six giant Jackbots with arms and legs show up. "This was a 'big' mistake facing against Jack Spicer evil boy genius!"

"Arrow sparrow!" A fiery object hits the giant Jackbot through the chest and falls down. The Xiaolin monks got their wudai weapons well except for Rose and get ready for battle.

"Finally I was waiting for Xiaolin losers, it's not the same with the keyblade wielders." said Jack. "Mega Jackbots attack!"

The five remaining Mega Jackbots attack the Xiaolin monks, the Keyblade wielders and Sofia. Rose takes out the golden tiger claws to open a portal and Sofia shot a energy blast at the portal and a portal opens up near the Mega Jackbot's head off.

"Raimundo look out!" Aqua shouted, but the Mega Jackbot swats Raimundo to the side.

"Ok now I'm mad!" Raimundo took out a blue sword. "Blade of the Nebula!" Raimundo used the Wudai weapon to turn into nunchucks and knocks half of the body off.

Omi used the Shimo staff to form a hammer and smash the giant Jackbot into bits. Then Riku and Sora slice and dice two Mega Jackbots, while Clay threw the Big Bang meteorang at the rest of the Mega Jackbots. "Ok I did not see that coming." said Jack.

"Then you won't see this coming." said Mason jumping in the air planning to hit Jack with the sleeping lion keyblade.

"Woozy shooter!" Jack shouted taking out a horn like Shen Gong Wu and shoots it at Mason.

Mason was acting like a drunk. "I'm Riku!" Mason shouted.

"This isn't over!" Jack shouted and flew off.

"He got away!" said Sofia.

"We'll get him next time." said Rose.

* * *

At the castle the monks were greeted by Sofia's family. "I would like to thank you all for not just saving my kingdom, but my family as well." said King Roland.

"It is our honour to protect your family King Roland." said Omi.

"Quick question, you think I can try that Shen Gong Wu?" James asked.

"Sorry James, but they're relics not toys." said Clay.

"But we have to make sure that this Jack Spicer doesn't strike again." said Queen Miranda.

"We know Jack Spicer, and we'll make sure that Jack doesn't attack your kingdom." said Kimiko.

"I've have Baileywick show you to your rooms." said King Roland.

* * *

Baileywick has shown Omi, Raimundo, Clay and Dojo to their rooms. Well Omi and Dojo have to share a room. "And here is your room. You don't mind sharing a room?" Baileywick asked.

"It'll do Baileywick." said Kimiko.

"Your quite welcome my dear." said Baileywick and walked away.

"It'll be like a sleepover." said Kimiko.

"I never been to one." said Rose.

"Well I'll show you." said Kimiko.

On the rooftops of the castle Kane was spying monks, then an young adult wearing dark tan green armor, Raven dark hair, it's none other than Chase Young. "You shouldn't have come." said Kane.

"If you wish to learn your origins than you will follow my orders." said Chase Young.

"Very well. I also found out that Scarlett has sent a team to look for the Traveller's lantern." said Kane.

"That'll do Kane. I will handle the Scarlett warrior myself, but I will send a message." said Chase Young.

* * *

Ryu and company looked through the forest for the Shen Gong Wu that were lost.

"Remember, Ryu." Scarlett reported to him. "We have no way of knowing where lost Shen Gong Wu that were already found."

"Relax. I'm a ninja. We're expert trackers." Ryu said as he traced Jack Spicer's footsteps in the grass.

"The energy in this world isn't the same as it is in the monk's world. We can barely track those relics at all." Scarlett said.

"Oh great! I wish I could give the person who made those Shen gong wu a piece f my mind!" Merida exclaimed.

"Hey relax Merida we'll find it." said Cloud.

"I'm just saying he should of made a tracking device wu or something!"

* * *

"The Chosen Ones are lucky they landed in Cinnibar." Scarlett stated before turning off the comm and heading to her lab where her tech team was at work on new weapons.

"Asami!" Scarlett asked as said scientist came swinging by on a crane's hook and landed in front of her.

"Yes, boss?" Asami asked.

"We need to find a way to track the missing Shen Gong Wu before the Heylin do. Let's get to work on a tracking device." She explained. "Let's get to work, guys!" She ordered as the others gave out a salute and got back to work before Tinker Bell landed on her shoulder.

"Anything I can do?" She asked.

"Gather your friends and see if you can sneak into Jack's base to get the Shen Gong Wu they have."

"Yes, ma'am." Tinker Bell chimed before flying off.

Scarlett then walked onto her balcony and gave out a whistle. Then, her pet phoenix, Blaze, came swooping down to her arm and then she nuzzled her beak with her nose. She then reached into her belt pouch, pulled out a note and tied it to her right talon.

"Try to get this message to Emerald." she said.

"Right away." Blaze squawked before flying off.

* * *

In the Elm Reef castle courtyard, Emerald is teaching Riley to relay on her hearing. "Ok Riley, remember you must use your hearing to fight in dark environments." said Emerald.

Riley nodded as she attempted to block all of Emerald's strikes, until one kick to the gut. "This impossible!" Riley shouted

"You just need practice." said Emerald

Riley took the blindfold and sees Blaze flying in. "What is that?" Riley asked.

"A Phoenix?" Emerald approached the Phoenix. "What brings you here?"

She then noticed the note tied to her talon and took it, noticing the crest of the Royal Family of Cinnibar on it.

"The Scarlet Warrior sends her regards." the phoenix stated before flying off back home.

She took the note and read it.

"Dear Emerald,

We have another alternate universe situation. The monks from the Xiaolin Showdown universe ended up in my kingdom after a certain squabble with the Shen Gong Wu and I need your help to find the ones that were lost. I can't do this without you.

Your friend, Scarlett.

P.S. I would like you to have Riley go with you.

P.S.S. Get to Hakalo to pick up Lani. I want to recruit her for her weather powers.

P.S.S.S. In case you're wondering, Cobalt's busy helping out with a mafia problem in Corinthia."

"Riley training's over we have work to do." said Emerald.

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"We're making a trip to Cinnibar. But we have to make a pit stop to Hakalo." said Emerald.

"Hakalo?" Riley wondered.

"My mother and the King and Queen of Hakalo were close friends. But I never set foot on Hakalo." said Emerald.

Me: Ok so it's not in toyland.

 **Ice Bear: Ice Bear had no luck underwater.**

 **Sideswipe: I checked the Wonderland room. I still have tea.**

 **Riley: Too much hair!**

 **Rigby: You know I died a little inside when I had to fight a living log**

 **Me: That sucks Rigs.**

 **Knuckles: (shows up) Smoke I found the piece of the Emerald. An old hag has it in the chamber.**

 **Me: Then let's get going. I like to thank Jake for Scarlett sending Sora and his team, the Shen Gong Wu search, and the letter to Emerald scene. Please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Me, Raven Queen, Sideswipe, and Cedar Wood are about to play Ticket to ride)**

 **Sideswipe: So how does this game work?**

 **Me: Well we have to build paths on the railroads and we get points from the trains we put and we get bonus points from destination cards. But the ones you don't finish will take points away.**

 **Raven: Well that doesn't sound hard.**

 **Sideswipe: Well to me it's rocket science.**

 **Me: We can refer to the Table top episode of ticket to ride.**

 **Cedar: Can we just get to it.**

 **Me: Alright fine!**

 **Sideswipe: Don't get your panties in a bunch.**

 **Me: Let's just start.**

 **(You guys enjoy the new chapter of Xiaolin Royals)**

Emerald and Riley got off of the ship to Elm Reef's neighbor island of Hakalo.

"I don't know what they're going to say to this. Especially when it concerns their daughter learning to fight." Emerald said.

"You're a queen." Riley reminded. "Royal business and stuff like that is what you do."

The two of them made their way to the royal hut where King Kamea and Queen Halia were waiting for them outside.

"King Kamea and Queen Halia." Emerald said, bowing to them. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Emerald, Queen of Elm Reef and the daughter of Olana and the current Emerald Warrior."

"Welcome Queen Emerald. Why have you come?" King Kawea asked.

"This is about your daughter. Your see a friend of mine wants to recruit her to her army." said Emerald.

"Lani? That's out of the question!" said King Kawea.

"She just learned to control her powers. We need her to be a good ruler someday." said Queen Halia.

Riley then stepped up to them with her reasoning.

"The friend my mentor speaks of is the Scarlet Warrior. From what I hear, she is not only a great warrior and sorceress, but she is also has experience in teaching stuff like that to her apprentices. If your daughter were to join the Scarlet Army, she would have the perks of having her teach her how to be a great leader as well. Plus some lessons in being a warrior as well."

"Oh and Lani might like to here this." Emerald added. "Scarlett's most prized pupil is, in fact, Princess Sofia."

"Well she did assist Lani to the fire pearl." said Queen Halia.

"Very well then." said King Kawea.

"You won't regret it." said Emerald.

* * *

Emerald, Riley and Lani are walking back to the boat and when they got on the boat it takes off to Cinnibar. "Riley can I speak to you for a second?" said Emerald.

Riley and Emerald walked to the lower levels of the boat. "Lisetn about what happened back there, I'm sorry." said Riley.

"Actually I'm impressed." said Emerald.

"What?" Riley asked.

"I mean that was really impressive what happened back there. I mean I had nothing to throw in, but you just saved My eggs." said Emerald.

"Bacon." Riley corrected.

"Oh, I guess that works too." said Emerald. "But maybe next time let me do the talking."

"I understand." said Riley. "When are we gonna be in Cinnibar?"

"We'll be there either in the morning or the afternoon tomorrow." Emerald replied.

* * *

Later that night in Enchancia Kimiko and Rose are in some nightgowns curiosity of Baileywick. The two girls heard a knock on the door. Kimiko opened the door only to see Sofia and Amber in their nightgowns. "Hey Sofia, Amber what are you doing here?" Kimiko asked.

"Didn't Rose tell you about us coming over?" Amber asked.

"No she didn't." said Kimiko.

"I thought it would be a great idea." said Rose. "Come in."

Sofia and Amber both entered the guest room, but when they're backs were turned Kimiko and Rose were talking in lip about Rose inviting Sofia and Amber without telling Kimiko. Then Rose decided to end the silent argument. "Welcome to the slumber party." said Rose.

"So what do have planned?" Amber asked.

"Well we do each other's hair and play truth or dare." Rose replied.

"That sounds like fun." said Sofia.

"Let's start with truth and dare." said Kimiko.

"That sounds like fun. Kimiko truth or dare?" said Amber.

"Truth." Kimiko replied.

"What is the most disgusting thing you ever seen?" Amber asked.

"Clay eating chicken wings." Kimiko stated.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well there's sauce and chicken bones on the floor. It's like being in a dragon's lair." said Kimiko.

"Now I see it." said Amber.

"I can look pass that. It's what inside of him, not the chicken wings." Rose replied.

"Well ok. Sofia, truth or dare?" said Kimiko.

"Dare." Sofia answered.

"I dare you to kiss Omi." said Kimiko.

"Ok I'll do it." said Sofia.

* * *

Outside of Omi's room, Omi run out of the room and screams. "I have been infected by the cooties!" Omi shouted and ran but Clay stopped the small monk.

"Easy there little buddy!" said Clay.

"I have been infected by the cooties! Stay away from me." said Omi.

"Omi there no such thing in cooties. That's just something that you learn when you're a little kid." said Clay.

"I did not know that." said Omi. "Princess Sofia performed a sneak attack and placed her lips on my forehead."

"Head straight to your room Omi. I've have a talk to the girls." said Clay.

Omi went back to his room and Clay went up Kimiko and Rose's room and knocked on the door. Rose opened the and sees Clay wearing a white undershirt and blue boxer shorts. "Hey Clay. What's up?" Rose asked.

"Well I came here to talk to you. Listen I should of told about Omi." said Clay. "He may be a small but mighty fighter, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"I understand partner." said Rose and smiled nervivously.

"Are you okay?' Clay asked.

"Um I have some girl things to do!" Rose closed the door quickly. Clay just shrugged and walked away.

Kimiko, Sofia and Amber look at Rose with an awkward look on her face. "Rose are you ok?" Amber asked.

"I'm not gonna lie. But you promise me this stays between us?" Rose asked.

"Sure thing?" Kimiko replied.

"Buttercup's honor." said Sofia.

"My lips are sealed." said Amber.

Rose sigh and decided to tell her friends the truth. "I have a crush on Clay."

"Clay?" Kimiko and Amber wondered.

"You like Clay?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, he's like a gentle giant. He told me about the first Xiaolin showdown where he caught a bird by giving it food from his hat. He looks like the kind of guy that I like." said Rose.

"Ok let me just get this straight Clay? Clay?" Kimiko asked. "I mean do you see the way he eats?"

"I don't mind that, it's what's inside that counts." said Rose.

"Well I do have to agree with you, the heart wants what the heart wants." said Amber.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow!" said Kimiko and climbs into bed.

"But it's only 9:30." said Sofia.

"I'm tired ok!" Kimiko snapped at Sofia.

"Sofia you don't mind if I bunk with you?" Rose asked.

"I don't mind." Sofia replied.

Rose grabbed her clothes and walked to Sofia's room. "Well it was nice hanging out with you Kmiko." said Amber and walked back to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fearien Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Vidia, Periwinkle, and Zarina are outside Jack Spicer's temp lair. They see Jack walking away from his lair. "Man he can really use some sun." said Rosetta nudging Iridessa.

"Ok let's find this Shen Gong Wu and get out of here." said Fawn. They fly in into the lair.

* * *

Meanwhile Kane is standing in front of Cinnibar. "Well tomorrow will make my move. Gain Scarlett and the monks' trust, Chase Young will have Scarlett." said Kane and walked away.

* * *

Tinker Bell and her friends have entered the lair to find the Shen Gong Wu. "Hey I found it!" Periwinkle pointed to a medium metal box that says "Jack's Shen Gong Wu! Do not touch!"

"That was easy." said Silvermist.

"So Tink how are we gonna get this Shen Gong Wu out of here?" Vidia asked.

"Scarlett told me about this Shen Gong Wu called the Changing Chopsticks that will allow the Shen Gong Wu to shrink." Tinker Bell explained.

"Sounds easy." said Silvermist.

They walk inside the metal box only to find out that it was a fake. The fairies are trapped in a cage made of a clear surface with small holes which that can breathe but can't go through. "Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Jack Spicer coming out of the shadows. "Someone trying to steal my Shen Gong Wu."

Vidia tried to escape but failed. "Let us out you freak!" Vidia shouted.

"Not gonna happen! Now who sent you!?" Jack demanded to know the truth.

 **(Rose walks in)**

 **Rose: Hey Smoke I need to at you a (Notices that Sideswipe has Cedar by the neck about to punch her. While I have have my foot on Raven's face)**

 **Me: Long story short, Raven accused Sideswipe of cheating in Ticket to ride. You know the rest.**

 **Rose: Well Clay asked me to a New Year's Eve party. I'm a little nervivous.**

 **Me: Just be yourself. That's my advice.**

 **Rose: Thanks Smoke. Hey have you seen Bella?**

 **Me: She already apologized to Isabella and now she and Cade are helping Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man High Five Ghost getting some snacks for my New Year's Eve party.**

 **Rose: Ok I'll see you later. (Leaves)**

 **Me: (Turns around and sees Sideswipe playing Transformers Devastation) Well I'll stop right here. I like to thank Jake for the beginning where Emerald and Riley go to Hakko. Please review and stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(One hour later we all came to the park)**

 **Me: Anything?**

 **Korra: No nothing yet.**

 **Mako: I haven't found anything yet.**

 **Rigby: Finding this thing will take forever.**

 **Mordecai: We searched high and low for these things.**

 **Chase Young: So you're looking for the treasures of Amset-Ra? Interesting.**

 **Me: Chase Young!**

 **Chase Young: It's been awhile Smoke. But I am unimpressed with your team.**

 **Bolin: Hey he has the Avatar!**

 **Chase Young: Still without your Dinobot, green ninja and conduit you are nothing.**

 **Me: Don't let appearences fool you.**

 **Jack Spicer: (Walks in with the golden staff in his hands and using it as a back stratcher) Hey Chase check out what I found.**

 **Cade: That's the Golden Staff!**

 **Mako: Hand it over!**

 **Jack: No!**

 **Bolin: How about a regular showdown! If I win I get the staff!**

 **Jack: Alright, but if I win you're my personal butler.**

 **Bolin: Deal.**

 **(The area changes to a stadium where Jack and Bolin are standing on opposite sides)**

 **Bolin and Jack: Gong yi tanpai!**

 **(Enjoy Xiaolin Royals. Also this next oc belongs to Archer)**

Kane walked over to the front gates of Cinnibar, where Kane is ambushed by the guards. "Listen to me, I'm here to fight I came to speak to the Scarlett Warrior. Along with the Xiaolin Dragons." said Kane.

* * *

On the boat heading for Cinnibar, Riley went up to Emerald and asked her "So, what's this Scarlet Warrior like?"

"The Scarlet Warrior is one of the deadliest warriors and sorceresses in the entire multiverse." Emerald says. "Rumor has it that my mother was a big inspiration for her, but she was nowhere near as ruthless as Scarlet is."

"How ruthless is she?" Emerald asked, slightly nervous.

"She takes her work very seriously and will do anything to make sure that justice is served. When she does decide to spare a criminal, she makes sure that they remember not to mess with her."

"How so?" Lani asked.

"Through her calling card- she blows an anesthetic powder into their face so that they feel no pain when she brands them with the crest of the Scarlet Army."

Whoa."

"But don't worry she's nice but I would avoid her bad side if I were you. She helped me saved my kingdom from Rooduka." said Emerald.

"We could use Karai, Gaara and Sixshot right about now." said Riley.

"I'll contact them when we get to Cinnibar." said Emerald.

"I just have one question? What does Scarlett want with me?" Lani asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain." Emerald replied.

* * *

"I don't trust Kane." Scarlett said plainly to her teammates without the monks in the room, some communicating with holograms of themselves.

"I agree with you." Bayonetta said. "It's too much of a coincidence that he would be willing to join our side after somebody fitting his description was fighting against the monks before they were sent here."

"I've been betrayed before." Kratos said. "It's not a good feeling at all. And you can be damn well sure that I'm not going to go through that again."

"We've all been betrayed in one way or another, big guy." Korra said, crossing her arms.

"I will not be outsmarted by Jack Spicer." Scarlett said. "The only way that Kane's going to get my trust is if he risked his life to save mine. And I'll know if he tries to stage something with it. Nothing happens in this kingdom without me knowing about it."

"Should we tell the monks?" Bayonetta asked.

"Yes."

* * *

The monks all walked downstairs to join the Royal family for breakfast. "Morning all. I hope you all had a nice sleep." said King Roland.

"Best sleep I ever had your highness." said Raimundo.

"It was ok." Kimiko replied.

"Was the bed uncomfortable Kimiko?" Queen Miranda asked.

"Oh it was fine." Kimiko answered.

"I heard screaming last night." said James.

"That was me, forgive me for my outburst." Omi responded.

"Well that explains it." King Roland replied.

"So anyway, Rose dreamed about something last night?" Kimiko asked.

"Um, it's just me relaxing in a field." Rose replied.

"Are you sure it was just you?" Kimiko asked.

"Can we talk about this later?" Rose asked.

"Yeah sure." Kimiko replied.

"Oh that reminds me, the Scarlett warrior gave me a message. She wants you to get back to Cinnibar right away." said King Roland.

"Why does she want us?" Clay asked.

"I don't know but you better hurry." said King Roland.

* * *

Kane was with Scarlett walking around the castle and enters the weapons room. "Who creates these weapons?" Kane asked.

"Me." Scarlett said. "And I practice with them for 3 hours a day. No one can use these weapons like I can."

Kane seemed impressed by this.

"Especially my personal favorite, this." Scarlett gestured to her armor. "Without me, this armor is useless. It has a sophisticated weapons system that I designed specifically for my use."

"What about shapeshifters?" Kane asked.

"I'm one step ahead of them." Scarlett replied. "'Ll be right back I need to go check on something."

Kane went to the training ground while Scarlett went to go check on something. "Kane!" The Xiaolin Dragons exclaimed.

"Uh hey guys!" Kane greeted.

"You better have a good reason to be here, or else your butt will be whooped." Omi responded.

"I'm on your side." Kane replied.

"What?! The Xiaolin Dragons exclaimed.

"It's true. I told Scarlett everything, I left Jack and decided to be on the side of good." Kane explained.

"Why should we trust you?" Clay asked.

"Well I know all of Jack's weaknesses along with his robots." said Kane.

"My eyes are on you Kane." said Kane.

"Um it's I got my eyes on you." Kane corrected.

"Same thing." Omi replied.

"Oh and Emerald is coming here. I barely know her, scout's honor!" Kane replied.

* * *

Scarlett stood in her communications center with her various teams out searching for the Shen Gong Wu.

"Ryu, do you copy?" Scarlett asked into her computer.

"Yes. I think we may have got ourselves a Shen Gong Wu. I can feel unfamiliar energies vibrating throughout the area." Ryu stated.

"That Shen Gong Wu cannot land in the hands of the Heylin." Scarlett said as she started pacing.

"We're working on it." said a familiar voice over the speaker.

"Cobalt? What the hell are you doing there? You're supposed to be on an assignment in Corinthia." Scarlett stated.

* * *

In Corinthia, the Cobalt Warrior was making his way up the top of the tallest point in the area.

"I am in Corinthia. I've been here two days. I heard of the Scarlett Army's problem and decided you needed my help." Cobalt said as he started messing with the controls of the satellite tower. "Tracking the energies of the Shen Gong Wu involves hackng into one of your satellites."

"I can't authorize that."

"That's why I didn't ask your permission, Queenie." Cobalt stated as he flipped the last switch. "You're free to track."

"Well I got a job for you. Tinkerbell and her friends have not returned from Fearon, I need you to find them and bring them back. I'll explain more on the way." Scarlett replied on a commlink.

"You got it." Cobalt replied.

 **(Bolin used her lava ending to take down Jack's mech and end the match and everything goes back to normal.)**

 **Bolin: It's over Jack! (Grabs the Golden staff)**

 **Chase Young: I guess you won this time. But you won't be so lucky. (He and Jack Spicer teleported)**

 **Me: (Commlink) Hey Nate we got the staff come and pick us up at the park.**

 **Nate: (Commlink) You got it!**

 **Me: I like to thank Jake for the talk with Cobalt, Scarlett and Kane along with Emerald and Riley's talk. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
